runescapeheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saramodin
Saradomin (pronounced "Sa-rah-dome-in", colloquially Sara) is the god of "pleasantry, order, and wisdom" and is one of the most popular gods. Little is known about his past, but he has a great number of followers, and there are far more churches dedicated to Saradomin than to Zamorak. Most of his followers reside in Misthalin, Asgarnia, Kandarin and Entrana, but there are several groups outside these areas. Unlike those of Zamorak or Guthix, his followers consist almost entirely of humans. Saradomin's symbol is a four-pointed star (that is usually coloured gold or silver). Full Saradomin armour comprises of Saradomin platelegs/Saradomin plateskirt, Saradomin platebody, Saradomin full helm, and a Saradomin kiteshield. In the FunOrb game Arcanists, statues of Saradomin can be found on the Sky Castle stage. game Arcanists]] History of Saradomin Compared to other main gods not much is known about Saradomin's past. But it is known that he set his first foot on Gielinor on the island Entrana. This is why all Saradomin's followers have always considered the island as the holiest place in all of Gielinor. He most likely arrived along with other gods such as Armadyl and Zaros in the second age, shortly after Guthix went in slumber after shaping the world. Soon after the gods arrived on Gielinor, they started to conquer land. Saradomin's biggest known settlement at that time was the city of Hallowvale. Hallowvale was a mighty city inhabited with Icyene and humans, and ruled by Queen Efaritay and King Ascertes. Hallowvale still exists today under the name of Meiyerditch. Entrana remained under the control of Saradomin through the entire second age, and a fortress was also built on Dragontooth island. He also possibly conquered areas in modern day Asgarnia. In the second age Saradomin had a strong alliance with Armadyl, whether this friendship started before or after their arrival on Gielinor is still unknown. For reasons unknown, he appeared to have bad terms with Zaros, who ruled the mightiest empire of the entire second age. Near the end of the second age, the Zarosian Mahjarrat general Zamorak started to make plans to overthrow his master. Many Mahjarrats sided with him, and Saradomin sent spies to Zamorak's base of operations in order to keep an eye on him. When the Staff of Armadyl, an extremely powerful artefact owned by the god Armadyl, was taken by a Saradomin follower named Valdez, he wanted to take the artefact to Saradomin. However, through a series of unfortunate and accidental actions which some Saradominists played a role in, the staff fell in the hands of Zamorak. With the power of the staff, Zamorak challenged Zaros to combat, which led to Zaros' banishment. Zamorak, who absorbed most of Zaros' power, was banished as well by Saradomin and the other gods, but he later returned as a god himself. Since Zaros' banishment, Saradomin had always been doing anything to cover up any information about Zaros, mainly to prevent him from returning. After Zaros' banishment, many of his followers sided with Zamorak, and the remaining Zarosian settlements were soon destroyed, mostly by Saradomin and Zamorak. However, after the destruction of the empire, Zamorak turned against the other gods. This marked the beginning of the infamous god wars. Senntisten was the only settlement to survive the many attacks of Saradomin and Zamorak, making it the last Zarosian settlement of that time. , or the "Eye of Saradomin" as he calls it.]] The other gods, including Saradomin, soon wanted to conquer the lands Zaros once ruled. Many battles were held mainly in Forinthry; because of its many resources many gods wanted control over it. However, the war escalated to the rest of Gielinor, and soon the entire world was in war. Saradomin was one of the most active gods of the god wars, fighting against the armies of Zamorak, who turned into his worst enemy. Many Icyenes from Hallowvale left the city in order to fight for their god. Entrana still remained in Saradomin's hands during the wars. Saradomin claimed most victory in the areas of modern-day Asgarnia and Misthalin. However, as much as Saradomin fought against Zamorak, he couldn't prevent him from being able to claim victory, Hallowvale soon fell to the hands of the vampyre lord Drakan, with an army granted by Zamorak in exchange for helping him overthrow Zaros. And many Icyenes, which were Saradomin's strongest tool for the war, were wiped out during the many battles. Zamorak gathered an army so powerful that he could claim full victory. In a last effort to destroy Zamorak, Saradomin called Armadyl and Bandos together and decided to create the godsword, an artefact so powerful that it could kill a god.Saradomin gathered a last army to fight Zamorak's unstoppable forces. And the aviantese of Armadyl got the task to deliver the godsword to this army. But they were ambushed by Zamorak's forces while Saradomin's army was attacked as well. The aviantese retreated into the god wars dungeon, and Saradomin and Bandos sent their forces to the dungeon to aid the aviantese. It was during this time that the champion of Zaros, Nex , awoke from her enchanted sleep. Laying waste to vast numbers of followers from all sides, Nex , while weakened from her slumber, was nearly unstoppable. The 4 Gods stood in a temporary alliance and trapped Nex within the Frozen Door. Before any god could claim the godsword, however, Guthix awoke from his slumber and immediately put an end to the God wars. The combatants of the dungeon were left frozen in the dungeon, and the edicts of Guthix were put in place. These edicts banished all gods from Gielinor and prevented them from ever returning. They could still make contact with the world however. In the fourth age, the numbers of Saradomin followers rose greatly. He is currently the most worshipped god, among the NPCs, in the world. The church of Saradomin was founded, raising the religion even more. In most human kingdoms, following Zamorak became an illegal action. Saradomin's followers consisted almost entirely of humans from that point onwards. In response to his statements, such as claiming to have created Gielinor, Saradomin responds: "Ah... but have you questioned whatever motives Guthix himself might have, to slander me so outrageously? Would you give him the credit for the peace that mostly reigns upon this world for his contribution of sleep? I call this world my creation, for the value system of honour, and courage, and mercy, and wisdom are attributes that I brought to this once barbaric land! It is true, I did not physically create the raw material of this world, but I have shaped and sculpted it into the glorious land that it is today!" Also, Sir Amik Varze, though having mysteriously come to rule over Falador through King Vallance's absence, claims that killing an 'unarmed foe', even a Zamorakian as murderous and dangerous as Solus Dellagar is against the way of his Knights and that of Saradomin, a teaching written in Saradomin's Holy book: "Show love to your friends, and mercy to your enemies, and know that the wisdom of Saradomin will follow." Affiliated Items , a weapon Saradomin followers fought to regain, donning the Saradomin hilt created by Saradomin priests.]] *Monk's robe (top) *Monk's robe (bottom) *Holy Symbol *Salve Amulet and Salve amulet (e) *Holy book *Saradomin staff *Saradomin Cape *Gravy Boat of Saradomin * Saradomin brew *Saradomin arrow *Ring of Devotion Saradomin Armour *Saradomin full helmet *Saradomin platebody *Saradomin plateskirt *Saradomin platelegs *Saradomin kiteshield *All White Knight armour *All Proselyte and Initiate armour. Saradomin Weapons *Saradomin mjolnir *Saradomin sword *Saradomin Godsword *All the White Knight weapons *Saradomin bow Vestments *Stole *Crozier *Mitre *Vestment cloak *Vestment robe Saradomin Ranger Armour *Saradomin coif *Saradomin bracers *Saradomin chaps *Saradomin D'hide *Saradomin Blessed Dragonhide Armour Costume Colours *Saradomin Blue *Saradomin Blue Breeze Followers Some Saradominists believe that there are only three gods, denying the existence of other gods/demi-gods. Groups and races *Wizard *Man - Most citizens of RuneScape, primarily in Misthalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin, follow Saradomin. *Monk - Men who have devoted their life to the follow of Saradomin. *Myreque - An organisation plotting against Lord Drakan in Morytania. *H.A.M. - An extremist cult trying to destroy non-human races. *White Knights - An organisation centred in and devoted to the protection of Asgarnia. Headquartered in Falador. *Temple knights - An ancient organisation tied to the White Knights who were involved in the Sea Slug conflicts of the Third Age. *Icyene - A near-extinct race of winged humanoids. *Holy Order of Paladins *At least some Centaurs. Notable individuals *Commander Zilyana - Leader of Saradomin's army in the God Wars Dungeon, who is one of the few remaining Icyenes. *Wise Old Man - Famous Saradominist hero and mage. *Sigmund - Former advisor to the Duke of Lumbridge. He became the leader of his own split faction of the H.A.M cult. After a few failed attempts to destroy the Dorgeshuun, he is killed by Zanik. *Drezel - The priest in Paterdomus, the ancient temple dedicated to Saradomin that protects Misthalin from Morytania's evil taint. He plays a role in several quests. *Zealot - A Saradominist zealot on a mission to investigate the Abandoned Mine. *Roddeck - the advisor *Sir Vant and his Squire - 2 of the 3 who slew the dragon in unstable foundations, 1 deceased *The Barrows Brothers (Formerly) - Six powerful warriors sent to Morytania in the Third Age. *Brother Jered - Leader of the Monastery located west of Edgeville *Sir Amik Varze - Leader of the White Knights of Falador and Current ruler of Asgarnia. *King Tyras - Ruler of West Ardougne and brother of the evil King Lathas. *Sir Tiffy Cashien - Head of the recruitment of the Temple Knights. *Abbot Langley - Monk guard of the Monastery. *Silif - A spy working for Akrisae Kolluym who helps in While Guthix Sleeps. *Akrisae - A Saradomin priest who acts as a representative of the Temple Knights during While Guthix Sleeps. *High Priest - Leader of the monastery on Entrana. *Brother Constantius - A Priest who fought in the God Wars, killed by Guthix in the God Wars Dungeon (in Armies of Gielinor). *Veliaf Hurtz - Leader of the Myrque in Mort Myre. *Ivan Strom - Priest who aided the Myrque in their fight for freedom. *Aeonisig Raispher - Advisor to King Roald on spiritual matters concerning Saradominists. *Lumbridge Sage - A guide who helps new players in Lumbridge. *Vannaka - Slayer master who formerly served in Saradomin's armies. *Duke Horacio- The leader of Lumbridge. *Sir Vyvin- The knight who plays in role in the quest Knight's Sword. *Father Lawrence- The father who lives in the church in the northern Varrock. *Father Aereck- The father found in the church of Lumbridge. Animals *Unicorns *Rabbits (including the Easter bunny and his son) *Saradomin owls See also *History *Guthix *Zamorak *Church of Saradomin *Iban *Armadyl References de:Saradomin no:Saradomin es:Saradomin nl:Saradomin fi:Saradomin